


Don't Get Me Started

by Blitziaeleece



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dorks, Fluff, Help, Lance is a dork, M/M, No Smut, One-Shot, Oneshot, don't get me started, game, i think it's fluff, klance, lance is bored, so is keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blitziaeleece/pseuds/Blitziaeleece
Summary: Lance is bored and wants to play Don't Get Me Started with Keith. Everything was fine until Lance asks the thing.





	Don't Get Me Started

**Author's Note:**

> FIRST KLANCE FIC YOOOOO
> 
> It's a translation of a work of mine also named Don't Get Me Started, it was in French (my mother tongue) and about Kingdom Hearts
> 
> I hope you'll like it, and I apologize for all the mistakes you might find in this one shot ^^'

“Keiiiith !! I'm booooored ! Wanna play Don't Get Me Started ?”

“Uh okay, you go first.” I don't dare ask him to rant about me. It's not that I'm shy, but, y'know, I just don't dare.

“Hum.. Flowers?”

“OVERRATED! I'm sorry, Keith but no, it's a no from me. Who the heck decided that flowers were a way to prove someone's love? Like 'Here are some flowers as a symbol of my feelings for you', like they die a bit everyday, so does my love?? Seriously?? No, I'm sorry, but no! I don't agree with that, plus, they smell, they give me headaches. It's annoying, we have to water them. Nope!” Lance looks at me.

“Your turn.. Christmas lights!”

“OHMYGOD NOPE! I'm sorry, but no, that's not possible. They are everywhere and they burn my eyes! They're so ridiculous!! Plus, they all look the same!! Santas here, Santas there… And imagine the electricity bill after that!!! No way!! I tell you, dude, NO FREAKING WAY!”

 

Every thing was fine, we debated on cats, friends, movies, Valentine's Day, and then…

“Okay, so rant about... Let's say.. Me? Sorry, I'm out of ideas.” Okay, so I'm not enjoying this anymore. I mean, I don't really want him to know I love him. I can't. I'm getting anxious but I gather all my courage and decide to go on. There won't be another occasion to make him understand.

“You piss me off with your freaking perfect smile. Your perfect teeth also piss me off, you never needed braces like I did and it really makes me mad. And oh your freaking blue eyes which look like the freaking sky. Did I mention your perfect eyebrows??? Can we talk about them? CAN WE???? We totally should!! And your hair!! Your goddamn hair which smells good and I'm pretty sure it's soft. And your tanned skin which makes your eyes even bluer than they are!! Those blue eyes of you drive me insane!! And this body, damn, you got a body like the devil!! It should be illegal to be that hot!! And your crooner voice!! Did I mention your voice?? I'm so gonna flip a table!! And I haven't talked about your personality which is on point yet!! And have you seen your freckles?? Way too cute if you want my opinion!! Your soft heart and your stupid sense of humor make me smile every damn time, and it drives me crazy and, Lance, I...” Anxiety is stronger than me this time. I think I talked too much. I don't know how he will react and it scares me a bit. I know he's bisexual, but it doesn't mean he's interested in me, I think he has a preference for girls based on the way he looks at Allura. He looks at me both astonished and concerned.

“I'm sorry Keith, I didn't wanna push you so hard. C'mere.” I snuggle in his arms because of anxiety. I'm terrified. I can't think straight at the moment, I think I'm shaking, and I hear Lance's voice like he's far away from me.

 

I wake up in a bed which is not mine. Lance lays next to me, still looking concerned.

“I'm so sorry, Keith. You weren't alright yesterday so I lead you to my bed. I was scared that you had another anxiety attack like you had if I left you alone. So I slept with you.” He strokes my hair and leans me closer to him.

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to. I'm so mad at myself.” I wrap my arms around him, I feel his hand still in my hair and his lips crash on my forehead. It feels nice. I feel so safe in his arms like nothing bad can happen to me. I lift my head to look at him. I wanna kiss him, I mean, it's not a new thing, but I wanna kiss him really bad at the moment.

“May I?”

“What?” I ask. He looks away, embarrassed.

“It's awkward enough, Keith.” Seeing him blush makes me smile and I don't really know what kind of force pushes me to do this, but I take his face in my hands and kiss him. It's much better than in my imagination. He chastely kisses back. How old does he think I am?? I kiss him more passionately, I pull his tee in order to make him top me and put my arms and my legs around him. He breaks the embrace just to say in a fake dramatic tone:

“Oh my goooood!! I'm your prisoneeeer! What am I gonna do????”

“Really, Lance??” He laughs and hits me with a pillow. After our fight, I ask him why he asked me to rant about him.

“Isn't it obvious?”

“No? You said you were out of ideas.” He stares at me with a really serious look in his eyes and puts his hands on my shoulders.

“Okay, Keith, look.. I like you.”

“Yeah, me too.”

“No, I love you.”

“Yeah, so do I.”

“No, Keith, I DO love you.”

“Yeah, and SO DO I.”

“No, Keith, you don't understand.”

“I do understand. You love me.”

“What I am trying to tell you is that I'm IN LOVE with you!” My heart skips a beat.

“Oh.” Oh. I think I just froze. I can't answer to that. He hugs me and says I don't have to reply now. We spent like an hour cuddling and I ended up confessing my feelings for him. But obviously, this moron had to go like 'It was pretty obvious, I mean, I got a body like the devil and it's illegal to be that hot, my eyes which look bluer than the freaking sky and my crooner voice which makes you wanna flip a table!' I kicked his ass with a pillow and left the room while he was laughing. He's such an idiot, but he's my idiot, now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Don't be shy and leave a little somehting to let me know if you liked it or not!! ouo) And sorry again for my English ^^'
> 
> *flies away*


End file.
